There are many challenges women face during the day, such as getting dressed. In particular, women have a challenging time opening and closing zippers on some garments, especially garments having a zipper on the back or side portion. Whether it be in their homes, while shopping in change rooms or any other time when they are on their own and or want to be independent, operating a zipper on the back or side of a dress can be difficult. Some women spend an average of 9 hours a year struggling to open and close their garments. These women also want to feel confident that they do not have to worry about their zipper being opened due to no being able to completely zip up a zipper.